


Checking Him Out

by nepenthe_writer



Series: WinterIron Bingo [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nudity, Showers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Bucky go to check that Tony hasn't been injured in a fight and gets an unexpected eyeful





	Checking Him Out

**Author's Note:**

> Square: B1 - Voyeurism for the WinterIron Bingo

The quinjet had barely set down on the landing pad at Stark Tower when Tony was making his way out of the back and clumsily flying up to his own landing pad that would remove his suit and take it to his lab for him. He would have flown back to the tower on his own but the villain of the week had managed to get in a hit to his left boot repulsor making him unable to fly more than short distances with any sort of control.

Steve frowned as Tony took off before he could personally check on the man to see if more than just his suit had been damaged. Everyone else filed out of the jet and towards the medbay to get checked over for their own injuries.

“For a genius he can be so dumb sometimes,” Clint snarked as he let Nat help him up onto the bed so that one of the doctors could take a look at his ankle that he had twisted jumping from one of his perches without enough time to give warning to have someone catch him. “Someone should go down to his lab and make sure he hasn’t died or anything before he goes and locks us all out so we ‘won’t be worried or anything’. Idiot.”

That last bit got a nod of agreement from the rest of them. Tony had on more than one occasion tried to stop them from worrying about him only to cause more worry in the process. Out of the corner of his eye Bucky could see Steve open his mouth to volunteer to be the one and quickly spoke up and beat him to the punch.

“I’ll go,” Bucky said quickly with a look in Steve’s direction. “You know if you go down there right now he’s just going to get snippy and you won’t be able to stop yourself from snapping back and making the situation that much worse. If I go down he’ll at least listen to me about getting checked out without biting my head off in the process.”

Clint snorted drawing Bucky’s attention to him. “That’s just because he wants you checking him out personally. Surefire way of making sure he isn’t hurt is if you offer to play doctor with him. No way the genius would turn that down what with the puppy eyes he’s been giving you lately.”

Bucky worked to keep his face expressionless in the wake of Clint’s comments. Saying anything back would be the same as admitting to his agreement with the group and as much as he’d love for what Clint was saying to be true Bucky wasn’t willing to take the archer’s words on faith alone.

Flipping Clint off and ignoring the ribbing coming from the rest of his so called friends Bucky stalked out of the medbay and towards the elevator that would take him down to Tony’s lab so that he could check on the tin man. Check on, not check out Bucky thought firmly to himself. Tony deserved to be treated like more than just a piece of meat no matter how mouth watering his ass looked in every pair of pants that he owned.

The doors to the lab slid open at Bucky’s approach showing that despite the team’s fears, Tony hadn’t gone and locked himself away while injured. While that did relax a knot of worry inside of Bucky he knew that it wouldn’t be completely gone until he had seen Tony for himself and knew for certain whether or not the engineer was injured or just hoping that no one would pick up on anything.

Making his way further into the lab Bucky didn’t spot Tony anywhere right away. The pieces of the Iron Man suit were in their station after having been removed by the automated mechanism that Tony had invented. Damaged pieces were being shuttled over to the appropriate work tables while intact parts were being returned to their holding alcove awaiting the next call to duty.

All of this Bucky took in with a single glance. The one thing that he didn’t see in all of that was Iron Man himself. The man inside the machine turned out to be more than a little elusive and brought back some of the worry that had disappeared upon his easy access into Tony’s sanctuary.

Before Bucky could begin to fear the worse the sound of water splashing suddenly filled the room and drew Bucky’s attention back to a small alcove tucked away in the corner of the lab. Walking silently over so as not to give away his position to anyone that might be around Bucky headed over to the lab shower to make sure that Tony hadn’t gone and passed out or anything. Besides, if the hit that had damaged the boot of the Iron Man there also existed the possibility that it had also hurt Tony. If that were the case he might have trouble standing and may have fallen and needed assistance. At least that was Bucky’s excuse for peering into the shower without giving a warning that he was even there in the first place.

Inside the shower stood Tony, tall and for all appearances uninjured. His back was to the rest of the lab clearly showing off that not only had he removed his armor upon reaching the tower but the rest of his clothes as well. The bare skin and hard lines of well defined muscles were a tempting sight and Bucky felt himself reacting to it almost immediately.

Water fell in a cascade over the lithe body standing in the stall leaving dripping rivulets for Bucky to trace with his eyes over and over again as rivers of water formed, merged, and reformed again. It was erotic and hypnotizing all at once and there was nothing that he could do to get his eyes to look anywhere else.

Bucky knew that it was wrong to be taking advantage of the other man like this. If Tony had actually wanted to show off his ass, that wonderful round and perfectly sculpted ass that Bucky just wanted to grab and squeeze and sink his cock into, then Tony would have actually shown it off to the soldier himself. The fact that the shower didn’t have a proper door to close and give the person showering any privacy was just because in cases of lab accidents someone might need to get in there without delay, not because Tony wanted to put on a show on the off chance Bucky just happened to come down into the lab while cleaning himself off.

Even knowing that he should look away and give the other man some privacy, at the very least announce his presence so that Tony could choose whether or not he wanted to be ogled like a slab of meat, delicious mouth watering meat, Bucky couldn’t bring himself to do either. There was no way that Tony would let him keep watching if he knew that Bucky was there and Bucky had been imagining what the genius looked like under his well tailored suits for so long that he just couldn’t bring himself to pass up the opportunity to get an eyeful in.

The only downside of being an unsuspecting voyeur was that he couldn’t get an eyeful of Tony’s front and all of the toned muscles of his chest or the size and shape of what was no doubt a well hung cock that Bucky wouldn’t mind getting his mouth on. If Tony did turn around to give that view there was no way that he would miss Bucky standing there watching and there was no doubt in Bucky’s mind that if that happened it would be the last time he ever saw the genius, in or out of his clothes. So for right now Bucky just had to enjoy the view for as long as he could because it might be the only time he was ever going to get the chance.

The sound of the water coming to a stop drew Bucky from his lust filled thoughts and back to the present. Tony was about to get out of the shower and if Bucky didn’t do something soon then he was going to get caught peeping on his teammate.

Quickly Bucky ran through the few options that he had. He considered acting as though he had just walked in and pretending to be all shocked to see Tony naked and dripping wet and more delicious looking than anyone had a right to be. Another option was to sneak out and walk back in again as though he had never been there in the first place.

Both of those ideas were rapidly discarded on the basis of the large erection that he was now sporting from having been creeping on the subject of his fantasies. There was no way that Tony would miss the tent in his pants and Bucky couldn’t come up with a reasonable explanation as to why he was hard in the first place.

All of this left Bucky was only one option left and he took it before it was too late. Silently the soldier backed out of the lab the same way he had come in before Tony had the chance to turn around and see him standing there watching him. Retreat may not have been the most brave plan in the world but it was the one that got him out of there with Tony none the wiser. Steve would just have to wait a little while longer to get confirmation that Tony wasn’t hiding any injuries from battle. Right now Bucky had a little problem that he needed to go take care of that was a bit more pressing for him at the moment.

As he made his way out of the lab and back up to his own floor without being detected Bucky couldn’t help but hope for a near future that would leave him more satisfaction than just what his hand could bring him as well as more than just being an unsuspecting voyeur to the object of his affections.

**Author's Note:**

> While Tony doesn't explicitly give his consent for Bucky to be watching him shower I do envision Jarvis to have alerted Tony as to Bucky's presence before he got there and Tony made the choice to not do anything to stop Bucky from watching him shower.


End file.
